Muppeteers in non-Henson acting roles
Several Muppet performers, designers, writers, composers, or relatives, in addition to cameos in Muppet/Henson productions, have occasionally ventured into on-camera acting in other films and television productions, which may or may not also use their artistic skills. A handful of performers have had significant "face" acting careers before, after, or during their Muppet careers, while others have only appeared on-camera once or twice. For the sake of brevity, stage roles and commercial appearances, as well as any voice only roles, are not included. Performers who were primarily on-camera actors and puppeteered once or twice (Marilyn Sokol, Rhonda Hansome, etc.) are not included. John Alexander Johnalexander-returnoz.jpg| Image:Johnalexander-meninblack.jpg| Image:Johnalexander-hauntedmansion.jpg| Pam Arciero Image:PamArcieroLomaxHoundMusic.jpg| *See also Pam Arciero Cameos Anthony Asbury Image:Anthonyasbury-abfab.jpg| Image:BTLAARamPepperPatch.jpg| Image:BTLAADreamingShakespeare.jpg| Image:BTLAAMakingBread.jpg| Image:AnthonyasburyLomaxHoundMusic.jpg| Image:AnthonyasburyLomaxHoundMusic2.jpg| *''Out of Sight'' (TV) as Jazz Roberts in "Guitar Blues" (1997) Robbie Barnett Robbiebarnett-yentl.jpg| Robbiebarnett-returntooz.jpg| Robbiebarnett-yourang.jpg| Jennifer Barnhart Image:Jenniferbarnhart-betweenthelions.jpg| Image:Barnhart serpentine.png| Image:Jenniferbarnhart-ci.jpg| Image:Jenniferbarnhart-lomaxhoundmusic.jpg| Image:Jenniferbarnhart-svu2.jpg| Jennifer Barnhart House of Cards Chapter 53.jpg| *''Lomax: The Hound of Music (TV) as Miss Liza (2008) Bill Barretta Image:Billbarretta-murderinthefirst.jpg| Bill&Frumpers.png| *See also Bill Barretta Cameos Gilles Ben-David Gillesbendavid-summertimeblues.jpg| Gillesbendavid-7thcoin.jpg| Jilbendavid-otherson.jpg| Tim Blaney Image:Timblaney-stillstanding.jpg| Kevin Bradshaw *''Spitting Image'' (1986 TV) as Earthling eating at a burger bar (series 3, episode 8) Fran Brill Fran Brill How to Survive a Marriage.jpg| Image:Franbrill-racheljackson.jpg| Image:Beingthere.franbrill.jpg| Image:noimage-big.png| Image:Franbrill-barnabyjones.jpg| Fran Brill Look Back in Anger.jpg| Image:Franbrill-AmberWaves.jpg| Image:noimage-big.png| Image:Franbrill-OldEnough.jpg| Image:Franbrill-seizetheday.jpg| Image:Franbrill-kate&allie.jpg| Image:Franbrill-spenser.jpg| Image:Franbrill-midnightrun.jpg| Image:FranBrillLipService1988.jpg| Image:Franbrill-l&o1.jpg| Image:Franbrill-whataboutbob.jpg| Image:noimage-big.png| Image:Franbrill-ghostwriter.jpg| Image:noimage-big.png| Image:Franbrill-l&o2.jpg| Image:Franbrill-cityhall.jpg| Image:noimage-big.png| Image:Franbrill-l&o3.jpg| Image:Franbrill-thirdwatch.jpg| Image:Franbrill-ci.jpg| *See also Fran Brill Cameos Julianne Buescher Juliannebuescher-freakylinks.jpg| Image:Juliannebuescher-middle.jpg| Image:JB_CMHopelessMeg.jpg| *''Howard Beach: Making a Case for Murder'' (1989 TV movie) as Theresa Fisher *''Mr. Potato Head Show'' (1998, TV) as Flower Lady *''Resculpting Venus'' (1999 short film) as Kate Perris *See also Miscellaneous Cameos Tyler Bunch Image:TylerBunchBTL.jpg| Image:Tylerbunch-l&o.jpg| Image:noimage-big.png| Image:Tylerbunch-svu.jpg| Bert Swanson "Her Negotiation," 2013 Image:Tylerbunch-findingjoy.jpg| Image:Tylerbunch-personofinterest.jpg| Image:Tylerbunch-madamsecretary.jpg| Image:TylerasStosh.png| Image:TylerasBigboy.png| Leslie Carrara-Rudolph Image:LeslieCarraraMKAOSeaWorld.jpg| *See also Leslie Carrara-Rudolph Cameos Kevin Clash Image:Kevinclash-captainkangaroo1.jpg| Image:Kevinclash-kangaroo2.jpg| Image:Kevinclash-kangaroo3.jpg| Image:Kevinclash-kangaroo4.jpg| Image:KevinClash-TheGame.jpg| *See also Kevin Clash Cameos Lyle Conway Lyleconway-blade.jpg| Stephanie D'Abruzzo Image:Stephaniedabruzzo-scrubs.jpg| *See also Stephanie D'Abruzzo Cameos Olga Felgemacher Image:Olgafelgemacher-videos.jpg| Myra Fried File:Myrafried-schemer.jpg| Peter Friedman Peterfriedman-blink.jpg| Peterfriedman-l&o1.jpg| Peterfriedman-rappaport.jpg| Peterfriedman-nypdblue.jpg| Peterfriedman-paycheck.jpg| File:PeterFriedmanGW.jpg| Peterfriedman-freedomland.jpg| Peterfriedman-personofinterest.jpg| Peterfriedman-thepath.jpg| *''You Better Watch Out'' (1980, film) as Mr. Grosch *''Prince of the City'' (1981, film) as D.A. Goldman *''Daniel'' (1983, film) as Ben Cohen *''The Seventh Sign'' (1988, film} as Father Lucci *''Brooklyn Bridge'' (1991, TV) as George Silver (regular) *''Safe'' (1995, film) as Peter Dunning *''The Heidi Chronicles'' (1995, TV movie) as Scoop Rosenbaum *''I Shot Andy Warhol'' (1996, film) as Alan Burke *''Law & Order'' as Harold Jensen in "Attorney Client" (2002) *''Someone Like You'' (2001, film) as Stephen *''Baby Bob'' (TV) as Patrick in "The Tell-Tale Art" (2002) *''Two Against Time'' (2002, TV movie) as Robert Portman *''Power and Beauty'' (2002, TV movie) as Sam Giancana *''Without a Trace'' (TV) as Damon in "Prodigy" (2003) *''King of the Corner'' (2004, film) as Arthur Wexler *''Heist'' (TV) as a rabbi in "Strife" (2006) *''Unconscious'' (2006, film) as Father William *''Spinning Into Butter'' (2006, film) as Jay Salter *''The Savages'' (2007, film) as Larry Louise Gold Louisegold-penzance.jpg| Image:LouiseGoldBlackadder.jpg| Image:LouiseGoldBKGBV.jpg| Image:LouiseGoldAlloAllo.jpg| Louisegold-casualty.jpg| Louisegold-topsyturvy.jpg| Louisegold-crush.jpg| Image:LouiseGold-GinaLaughingGear.jpg| Image:Judge7620.JPG| * For 4 Tonight (TV) as Maureen Bedford (one episode, 1983) *''Laugh...? I Nearly Paid My License Fee'' (1984, BBC Scotland) *''Rachel and The Roarettes'' (TV) as Bootleg Bev (1985) *''Joint Account'' (TV) as Audrey Parrish (one episode, 1989) *''Julia And Company'' (TV) (1986) *''City Lights'' (TV) as Mrs Ford (BBC Scotland, one episode, 1990) *''Rita Rudner'' (TV) (one episode, 1990) *''The House of Eliott'' (TV) as Gwendoline, the Duchess of Bridgewater (one episode, 1992) *''The Bill'' (TV) as Ginny Sharman in "Alone" (1995) * Alexi Sayle's Merry-Go-round (TV) as Anna Chessington (one episode, 1998) *''Doctors'' (TV) as Louise Hannon (one episode, 2002) *''The Alan Clark Diaries'' (TV) as Thatcher (three episodes, 2004) *''Gina's Laughing Gear'' (TV) as Simon Cowell's Mother (Series 1 Episode 2 "Spoof", 2007) Heather Henson Image:Heatherhenson-spieslikeus.jpg| Image:Heatherhenson-littleshop.jpg| Jim Henson Image:Cameo.jim-intothenight.jpg| *See also Jim Henson Cameos Richard Hunt Image:Traderichard.jpg| Image:Richardhunt-oxfordblues.jpg| *See also Richard Hunt Cameos Mark Jefferis Markjefferis-tombrown.jpg| Markjefferis-bill1.jpg| Markjefferis-wycliffe.jpg| *''The Tripods'' (1985, TV) as black guard in series 2, Episode 2 Frank Kane Image:Frankkane-hawaiifiveo.jpg| Tim Lagasse Image:TimLagasseBTL.jpg| Image:TimLagasseBTLGoodNightKnight.jpg| Bruce Lanoil Image:Brucelanoil-perfectstrangers.jpg| Peter Linz Image:PeterLinz-PuzzlePlaceSpudBuds.jpg| Image:PeterLinz2-PuzzlePlaceSpudBuds.jpg| Arlene Lorre Image:ArleneLorreFullHouse.jpg| Image:ArleneLorreNightCourt.jpg| Pons Maar Ponsmaar-returnoz.jpg| Ponsmaar-returnoz2.jpg| Ponsmaar-goldenchild.jpg| Image:Ponsmaar-theblob.jpg| Noel MacNeal Image:noelmcnealthegoodnightshowleo.jpg| Jim Martin Image:JimMartin-PuzzlePlaceSpudBuds.jpg| Drew Massey Image:DrewMassey-PuzzlePlaceSpudBuds.jpg| Drewmassey-cousinskeeter.jpg| Joey Mazzarino Image:Joeymazzarino-ghosttown.jpg| Alison Mork Image:PWPHAlisonMork.jpg| Brian Muehl Image:Brianmuehl-tz.jpg| *See also Brian Muehl Cameos Jerry Nelson *''Naked City (1958-1963, TV) as an extra (as cited here) *''The Defenders'' (1961-1964, TV) in speaking role *See also Jerry Nelson Cameos Carmen Osbahr Carmenosbahr-puzzleplace.jpg| Frank Oz Image:Bluesbrothers-1.jpg| Image:Frankoz-amwerewolf.jpg| Image:Frankoz.superman3a.jpg| }} Image:Tradefrank.jpg| Image:Frankoz-spieslikeus.jpg| Image:Frankoz-innocentblood.jpg| Image:Bluesbrothers2.jpg| *See also Frank Oz Cameos Pier Paquette Pierpaquette-keepingtrack.jpg| Mike Petersen Mikepetersen-degrassi.jpg| Mikepetersen-casinojack.jpg| Mikepetersen-caseforchristmas.jpg| Mikepetersen-murdochmysteries.jpg| Mikepetersen-savinghope.jpg| Mikepetersen-beauty.jpg| Nigel Plaskitt NigelPlaskitt-DoctorWho.jpg| NigelPlaskittTheCleopatras.jpg| Nigelplaskitt-pickwickpapers.jpg| *''Spy Story (1976, film) as Mason *''Warship'' (TV) as steward in "Quiet Run Ashoree" (1976) *''Charleston'' (1977, film) as hotel receptionist *''Angels'' (TV) as Martin Fisher (two episodes, 1982) *''The Killing Edge'' (1984, film) Joe Raposo Image:Joeraposo-raggedyann.jpg| Martin P. Robinson File:Spittingimage martinprobinson.jpg| Don Sahlin Image:Donsahlin-timemachine.jpg| *See also Miscellaneous Cameos Michelan Sisti Image:Michelansisti-tng.jpg| Image:MichaelSistiTakarn.jpg| *''Resculpting Venus'' (1999, short film) as Dr. Moreau *See also Michelan Sisti Cameos Caroll Spinney Image:Grandmanellie-bozo.jpg| Image:Edspinney-kangaroo.jpg| Andrew Spooner Andrewspooner-morse.jpg| Jon Stone Image:Jonstone-pattyduke.jpg| John Tartaglia Johnnyandthesprites.jpg| File:Tartaglia_on_Ugly_Betty.jpg| File:Johntartaglia-shrek.jpg| *See also John Tartaglia Cameos Kirk Thatcher Image:Kirkthatcherpunk.jpg| Image:Kirkthatcher-1201.jpg| Image:Kirkthatcher-shakingthetree.jpg| Image:Kirkthatcher-spiderman.jpg| *See also Kirk Thatcher Cameos Nikki Tilroe Image:Nikkitilroe.jpg| Allan Trautman Image:MWCatcameo.jpg| Image:ATUnHappilyEverAfter.jpg| Allantrautman-unhappily418.jpg| Allantrautman-unhappily502.jpg| Allatrautman-unhappily507.jpg| Image:UHEAat.jpg| Allantrautman-unhappily520.jpg| Image:ATUnhappilyEverAfter2.jpg| Image:AllanTrautman-IntolerableCruelty.jpg| Image:AllanTrautman-JoanofArcadia.jpg| Image:AllanTrautmanGFL.jpg| *''Return of the Living Dead'' (1985, film) as Tarman *''Return of the Living Dead Part II'' (1988, film) as Tarman *''Cold Dog Soup'' (1990, film) as Joseph Sarai Tzuriel Sariatzuriel-hellbound.jpg| Julie Westwood Juliewestwood-cracker.jpg| Victoria Willing Victoriawilling-bramwell.jpg| Image:Victoriawilling-bornromantic.jpg| Victoriawilling-inbetweenersmovie.jpg| Victoriawilling-southcliffe.jpg| Victoriawilling-paradise.jpg| Mak Wilson Image:Makwilson-littleshop.jpg| File:Rfc mw cameo.jpg| *See also Miscellaneous Cameos Victor Yerrid Image:GBVictorYerridcameo.jpg| Image:Victoryerrid-asphault.jpg| Image:Victoryerrid-gtb2.jpg| Image:JLHVY.jpg| Image:VictorYerridWarrentheApe.jpg| Bryant Young Image:Bryantyoung-hawaiifiveo.jpg| Sources Category:Muppet Performer Cameos Category:Connections